With the development of mobile communication technologies, an electronic device changes to freely connect to a wireless/wired network and to be easily portable. For example, a portable electronic device, such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like, may support various functions such as access to Internet, playback of multimedia content as well as voice and message communication functions.
In addition, an electronic device may be implemented in a type of a wearable device mounted on the body of a user. For example, the wearable device may be also implemented with a device such as a wrist watch worn on a wrist, glasses worn on the head of a user, or the like
As described, an electronic device implemented in various types may generally include a display to visually provide a variety of content (e.g., an image, a video, and the like) to a user. The display includes a display panel and a display driver integrated circuit for driving the display panel.